Since the mid-1960s, integrated semiconductor circuits have become the primary components of most electronics systems. These miniature electronic devices may contain thousands of the transistors and other circuits that make up the memory and logic subsystems of microcomputer central processing units and other integrated circuits. The low cost, high reliability and speed of these chips have led them to become a ubiquitous feature of modem digital electronics.
The fabrication of an integrated circuit chip typically begins with a thin, polished slice of high-purity, single-crystal semiconductor material substrate (such as silicon or germanium) called a “wafer.” Each wafer is subjected to a sequence of physical and chemical processing steps that form the various circuit structures on the wafer. During the fabrication process, various types of thin films may be deposited on the wafer using various techniques such as thermal oxidation to produce silicon dioxide films, chemical vapor deposition to produce silicon, silicon dioxide, and silicon nitride films, and sputtering or other techniques to produce other metal films.
After depositing a film on the semiconductor wafer, the unique electrical properties of semiconductors are produced by substituting selected impurities into the semiconductor crystal lattice using a process called doping. The doped silicon wafer may then be uniformly coated with a thin layer of photosensitive, or radiation sensitive material, called a “resist.” Small geometric patterns defining the electron paths in the circuit may then be transferred onto the resist using a process known as lithography. During the lithographic process, the integrated circuit pattern may be drawn on a glass plate called a “mask” and then optically reduced, projected, and transferred onto the photosensitive coating.
The lithographed resist pattern is then transferred onto the underlying crystalline surface of the semiconductor material through a process known as etching. Vacuum processing chambers are generally used for etching and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of materials on substrates by supplying an etching or deposition gas to the vacuum chamber and application of a radio frequency (RF) field to the gas to energize the gas into a plasma state.
A reactive ion etching system typically consists of an etching chamber with an upper electrode or anode and a lower electrode or cathode positioned therein. The cathode is negatively biased with respect to the anode and the container walls. The wafer to be etched is covered by a suitable mask and placed directly on the cathode. A chemically reactive gas such as CF4, CHF3, CClF3, HBr, C12 and SF6 or mixtures thereof with O2, N2, He or Ar is introduced into the etching chamber and maintained at a pressure which is typically in the millitorr range. The upper electrode is provided with gas hole(s), which permit the gas to be uniformly dispersed through the electrode into the chamber. The electric field established between the anode and the cathode will dissociate the reactive gas forming plasma. The surface of the wafer is etched by chemical interaction with the active ions and by momentum transfer of the ions striking the surface of the wafer. The electric field created by the electrodes will attract the ions to the cathode, causing the ions to strike the surface in a predominantly vertical direction so that the process produces well-defined vertically etched sidewalls.
The etching reactor electrodes may often be fabricated by bonding two or more dissimilar members with mechanically compliant and/or thermally conductive adhesives, allowing for a multiplicity of function. In a number of etching reactors having a bond line or layer between two members, including showerhead electrode assemblies where an inner electrode and an outer electrode are bonded to a backing member, or multiple bond layers incorporating an electrode and/or heating element or assembly, the bond material can be exposed to reaction chamber conditions. In addition, the bond material can be subject to etch out by the direct attack of plasma and radicals generated by the plasma.
Accordingly, there is a need to prevent erosion of the bond material, or at least slow the rate sufficiently, such that an extended and acceptable operational lifetime is obtained for the electrode and its associated bond material during use in semiconductor etching processes without noticeable degradation to the performance or operational availability of the plasma processing system.